Compulsion
by kepulver
Summary: G1 Transformers Red Alert and the problems of responsibility. Second chapter is really a companion piece that fits better here rather than as its own story
1. Compulsion

**Compulsion**

Red Alert groaned as he booted out of recharge, his internal chronometer telling him that it was still the middle of his rest cycle.

_Go outside and check the perimeter alarms._ The Feeling was back, just as it always was, strong and insistent 

"They're fine," he told himself, even as he sat up and unplugged himself from the recharger. "I checked them before I came off-duty, they're all in working order. There is nothing to worry about."

Even as he was saying it, he stood up and walked out of his quarters, heading for the Ark's main entrance. He knew himself well enough to know that all the reassurances in the world were useless until he actually checked. There was always the chance – however remote – that he was wrong. Simpler to check and be sure. 

Luckily, Bluestreak and Smokescreen were on guard duty tonight which was more preferable in some ways, less so in others. If it were Gears and Cliffjumper, his departure wouldn't raise comment. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would half-tease, half-accuse him of not trusting them.

Which, honestly, he did – mental glitches and momentary lapses of sanity to the side. He trusted all the Autobots. They'd all been through too much together for him not to trust them. But try telling that to the Feeling.

_Go outside and check the perimeter alarms, NOW!_

He walked faster, goaded forward by the sick, compulsive dread that something was wrong – defects in the alarms' sensors allowing in all manner of trouble; Decepticons sneaking into the base; human paparazzi infiltrating the base to get photos for the tabloids; human groupies sneaking in to get up close and personal to their favorite Autobots; human xenophobes sneaking in to bomb them. His mind flashed on all these possibilities and more. Though he was more than willing to admit that the chances of Godzilla coming to life and managing to sneak quietly through the woods until he got to the Ark were remote at best.

"Hey! Red, what's up?" Bluestreak's welcoming grin faded as he saw the frown on Red Alert's face. "Sorry. What's the password, Red?"

"'Mamma Mia'." Red Alert relaxed as much as he could under the circumstances. "Countersign?"

"'Super Trouper'" said Bluestreak. "Jazz is back on the ABBA kick, huh?"

"Apparently so, yes," Red Alert said.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea, I mean, like Ironhide said, if we don't understand the codes, chances are the Decepticons can't guess 'em, huh?"

"Let's hope so. Where's Smokescreen?"

"Right here." Smokescreen stepped into sight, his expression concerned. "Something wrong, Red?"

_The perimeter alarms! Can't you feel it? Something's wrong, something's wrong, something's WRONG!_

"No." Red Alert sighed, trying to soften the abruptness of his answer. "I simply want to make a spot check of the perimeter alarms. It shouldn't take long. I'll do a radio check from each marker. If I miss two radio checks, send a search party."

"You got it, Red!" Bluestreak said.

"Sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Smokescreen asked, head tilting to one side as he put on his sympathetic, 'tell me everything' face.

"I'm sure," Red Alert said. "I simply want to verify a few readings for my own satisfaction and then I will return to my recharger. Everything's fine."

_Other than the fact that this damned little voice won't leave me alone until I make sure that the job I already checked, double-checked and triple-checked is checked once more. Not that I'm about to tell you that, since we both know whatever I tell you, you tell Prime and I really don't need another talk with him about this._

"Okay, Red, if you're sure," Smokescreen said. "But, y'know, if you need to talk..."

"I know where to find you," Red Alert finished for him. "Yes, thank you Smokescreen, but I need to start my patrol now. I'll see you upon my return. Good evening to you both."

And with that, he started off, secure in the knowledge that nothing was wrong – but unable to rest until he was _sure._


	2. Joined at the Hip

**Joined at the Hip**

"Hey, Red!" Inferno drawled. "I'm back! Did y'miss me?"

"Actually, I enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change." Red Alert didn't look up from the monitors. The small mirrored surface that just happened to be at optic level when he was seated told him that Inferno was standing in the doorway with a huge "all's right with the world that has Inferno in it" grin on his face. "How was Colorado?"

"Good, good," Inferno said. "Me an' th' boys had a great time an' we learned a lot. 'Course, I think Streetwise felt a little left out, not bein' primarily skilled in the fire fighting areas, but while we were there I got a line on a couple SWAT courses that I think'll cheer him up an' Groove got the chance to explore some of the countryside so all in all I'd call it a success."

"Good. I expect reports from you all on what you learned."

Inferno chuckled. "I figured," he said. "That's why I had the boys start their reports while we were there. An' I sweet-talked the Academy folks into lettin' me have extra course materials -- not that it was hard -- bein' a walking, talking fire truck has its uses. Couple guys there want to talk to you once you get the chance to review the stuff; I told 'em you're good at crisis management. They're hopin' maybe we can find some ways to help them spot forest fires in the high country sooner, make it easier to stop 'em or at least control the burn."

Possibilities tickled the edges of Red Alert's thoughts. "Let me review the materials," he said. "I've got a few ideas, but I want to be sure about a few things first."

"You got it; I'll get after Hot Spot to get after the boys to upload that info ASAP." There was the scrape of metal on metal as Inferno shifted position. "Speakin' of bein' sure about stuff -- heard you headed out to check the perimeter alarms the other night. Everything ok?"

"Perfectly fine." Red Alert tapped the keyboard, switching views on the external cameras. "Just a routine spot check. I do it all the time."

"Yeah, I know. Just checkin'." Inferno chuckled. "So, how many times did you get asked where I was?"

Stifling a groan, Red Alert turned away from the monitors. "Only about twenty, since everyone knew you were taking the Protectobots to the Wildfire Academy. What I got instead was every possible variation on 'Inferno's gone; are you alright?" ranging from genuine if misplaced concern for my emotional well-being through 'are you going to flip out and kill us all?' Actually, Gears did ask me that directly. I thanked him for being refreshingly honest and told him he'd be the first to know if I did, which seemed to satisfy him."

Inferno grinned and Red Alert scowled at him. "Really, Inferno, it's not funny. It's annoying. We're not spot-welded together."

"Close enough," Inferno said with a shrug. "Been buddies for a long time, people get used to seeing us together."

"I can function on my own!"

"Red, I know that. You know that. But hell, we spend a lot of time together so, it's not unusual that people wonder if they only see one of us."

Red Alert sighed, turning back to the monitors. "I know, I know...I wish you could have talked Firestar into coming to Earth. It would make things a lot easier."

"You an' me both, Red. But, needs must as th' devil drives."

"Excuse me, what?" Red Alert turned back, scowling at Inferno even as he checked his databanks for a translation of the phrase. Inferno grinned insufferably at him.

"Picked that up in Colorado too -- means sometimes, you just gotta do what you gotta do."

"Ah, noted. And I have to get back to work. See you for evening meal?"

"Always, m'friend. Always."


End file.
